


Stay With Me

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Death, Child Loss, F/M, Lactation, NCR, Not Beta Read, Slight Smut, legion defection, stuttering character text, sweet!Vulpes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes  Inculta has been unhappily accepted at Camp McCarran due to his relationship with the Courier and defecting from the Legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own fallout, bethesda does.   
> This is my first NV fic and my first fic dealing with everything in the tags.
> 
> please read the tags and if anything triggers you, please don't read. 
> 
> “Cor meum es.” - loose latin for "you are my heart"

“W…w..wha..what a..a..are you.. do..do..doing…here?” Vulpes lowered his loaned machete and turned to his latest friend. Acquaintance, 10 of Spades.  He liked the boy well enough. “Y..You..sh..should.. be wi..with.. yo..your..w..w.wife.”

The former Frumentarii clenched his hand around his weapon. Although he was hesitantly accepted by some of the NCR troops at Camp McCarran, 10 of Spades and Betsy were the only two who would talk to him in such a manner. They both trusted the Courier, his wife, with their lives. Along with the higher ups in the NCR and at the camp, they accepted the story of how he had defected. The one that solidified his marriage to the Courier to the NCR.  

It was still hard for him to accept that she was an NCR ranger while “working” with the legion.  His feeling for her had initially clouded his judgment but came in handy when she was almost sold to the Legate as a slave bride.  He’d risked everything to keep her out of harm’s way and smirked as he thought about how Caesar had told them to confirm their marriage.  He swallowed thickly as the feeling of her warm cunt on his cock fluttered while being held up by Lucius and Aurelius through his memory.

“She asked me to leave.” Vulpes frowned as he reflected on the last four months. He tried to push away the sight of her pained face but clenched his jaw instead.  She woke him up screaming at the top of her lungs and sobbing as he pulled the covers off of them. “I…”

_Our baby. Vulpes our baby. Please, **please**. I don’t want to lose her!_

It was the first time in years he’d cried. He’d lost his first child before she could take her first breath.  He’d barely spoken to the Courier since. He knew it wasn’t her fault but he still could not get a grip on the fact he’d only held his baby girl to his chest until even his body heat couldn’t keep her immobile body warm. She was so small.  She needed him and he couldn’t protect her.

_This is my punishment.  For Camp Searchlight, for Nipton, for everything I’ve done for the Legion._

“That’s bullshit.” He turned to Betsy who had shouldered her rifle. “I’ve been to see her.”

Vulpes placed the machete on the weapons table near the NCR dummies. “Is she well?”

“Is she well?!”  10 of Spades shrunk away from Vulpes as Betsy stepped into his personal space. “Is she well, are you fucking kidding me? She misses her husband. I know you spend most of your time now in the terminal and concourse then you do with her!” Betsy exhaled and stepped back. “You were not the only one to lose a child that night-”

“Do not bring my daughter into this.” Vulpes hissed as he firmly grabbed the collar of Betsy’s armor. “You know _nothing_. I would have gladly taken Natalia’s place if it meant my wife could keep her.”

“Vulpes...”

“I wanted her to live. I wanted to hold her… to see her smile and walk.” Vulpes shuddered as he tried to regain his composure. “I wanted to teach her how to fight. To be a strong woman like her mother.” He let go of Betsy and turned away from her. “You may think I do not care but nothing is further from the truth.”

“Then go tell her, go tell your wife these things, Vulpes.” Betsy handed him a worn rag to wipe the sweat from his brow. “Go now before it’s too late.”

* * *

 

When Vulpes arrived at their room, he had collected himself.  He still loved his wife and she needed to know.

He paused at the sight of her when he closed the door behind him.  Her feet were submerged in a tub of warm water and she held several warm tiny towels to her breasts. Other than that, she wore one of his old commoner shirts and thin panties. The small table next to her held mission updates, status reports, and a half empty bottle of Cass’s whiskey.

“Oh!” The Courier blushed as she set her glass down, “Vulpes, I wasn’t expecting you home so soon. What can I get for you?”

Vulpes swallowed as he washed his hands in the basin by the door before he went to kneel in front of his wife. He tried not to let the underlying falseness of her tone sting as much as it did.

“I wanted to see you.” He smiled as he motioned for his wife to stay seated, “May I?” He motioned to her feet and the bucket as he grabbed the tiny cloth she’d discarded in the water.

He waited until she nodded and he gently massaged and scrubbed her feet. “I also wanted to talk.”

He didn’t look up as he heard the whiskey bottle clink with her glass. It pained him to know he was now another source of pain for her. She’d risked everything for him and given him a family even though it was taken from them. 

“I want you to know why I’ve been away for so long.” He swallowed thickly as he skimmed his hand up to her knee then slowly trailed them back down. “I want you to know I never blamed you for Natalia…” Her cerulean eyes locked with his steel as she started to cry. “I thought you would not want to see me. I had promised to keep you both safe and I had failed. I feel like her death is punishment for everything that I have done...”  He slowly slid his hands up to her knee on her other leg and kissed the skin there. “I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

She grasped his hands in hers, “No. What happened wasn’t your fault, Vulpes. You were perfect to me. And to Natalia…” She choked on the name as Vulpes squeezed her hands in encouragement. “You would have been the perfect father.”

The Courier wiped his tears away as the streamed down his face while he held her other hand.

“I love you, Vulpes Inculta.” She whispered as he stood and helped her to her feet. “Please stay.”

He nodded and slowly removed the towels from her breasts as she slid out of her shirt and stepped towards him to strip him out of his Merc armor. 

Vulpes carried her to their bed and stripped the thin fabric of her panties away and took in the sight of his wife. She had gained a little weight, around seven pounds, during her pregnancy and he loved the way she now over flowed her bras. He swallowed his nerves and kissed her when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When she winced, however, he froze.  She blushed as she glanced down at her chest. “My breasts are still full of milk.”  Vulpes could feel heat rising to his cheeks as well, “It’s my own fault since I started to slightly milk them to ease the pressure..”

He tried to hide his moan as she lay down on their bed. “What do you need me to do..?”

She smiled and pulled his head down near her breasts. “I’ve only been… pinching them. I would need someone to… suck….”

Now Vulpes groaned as he pinched her left nipple between his fingers and suckled on her right.  He tried not to let her little grunts and moans get to him but when he switched breasts, after admitting that he’d never tasted anything quite like this, he could feel the heat between her legs when he spread them with his calloused palms.  

“Please.. I…” the Courier moaned as Vulpes trailed his mouth from her breasts to her core and draped her legs over his muscular shoulders, “ _Oh fuck_ ” He slid his middle finger inside of her and thrusted it in and out until she clawed at his shoulders for more. He quickly sunk two more fingers inside of her.

Before she could vocalize it, Vulpes knew she was going to come on his fingers alone.  He pressed firmly against the rough patch inside of her and she screamed as she came hard around his fingers.

He pulled them out and wiped them on the sheets before he kissed the Courier.

“May I?” He whispered against her skin as he wrapped her legs around his waist. She nodded against his stubbled cheek.

“Cor meum es.”  He smiled softly as she gasped once their hips met.


End file.
